


Ponds of Rain

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Abuse, F/M, gender switch, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Lal Mirch grew up only knowing fighting, her father forcing her in more and more absurd situations in order to ‘train’ her. Right... train her.





	Ponds of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ranma or Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

Lal Mirch grew up only knowing fighting, her father forcing her in more and more absurd situations in order to ‘train’ her. Right... train her.

 

He would force her to marry, to live off her seat and blood like the lazy panda he was.

Back then she was a he, a cursed martial artist who had truly never known peace or love.

Her mother lived her life in a delusion of grandchildren, her father of gluttony and greed and Akane one he’d thought he’d loved and his main abuser.

It was during one of Akane’s jealousy driven attacks for ‘ _picking on Ryoga_ ’ that she’s ended in the hospital.

It had taken him months to heal this time, knowing that if he’d tried to fight back the whole ‘ _family_ ’ would join the abuse for going against poor Akane.

The filed wedding, the mounting abuse... he was breaking and he knew it.

There was no escape from this level of hell.

It was a trauma abuse nurse that found him hiding after Akane tried to visit.

No one had told him that his home situation was wrong.

That it wasn’t his fault.

No one could legally sell him or force Marriages, by the Law.

Pretty much he got a talk he wished he’d gotten a talk he’d wished he’d gotten a very long time ago.

She gave him choices, choices that would effect him for the rest of his life.

Ranma chose the one where he would become someone else, a new name a new life.

He chose a female life, as the female form didn’t bother him as much as he made it out as.

Surprise surprise, the Goverment had magical items.

One locked him female.

The next gave him a whole new female face and form.

Lal Mirch was reborn.

 

It wasn’t easy, being female full time was stressful.

School was stressful, but her backstory was that he was raised an abusive family and never went to school... partially true.

Graduation was amazing, she even went to collage.

She kept in shape during this, perfecting her martial arts till they no longer resembled her once families.

Once she even got drunk, she’d discovered that yes she did like sex as a female and apparently she thought the blond was cute. she’d left before he woke up.

And her one and only pregnancy scare, she wasn’t sure she wanted kids.

She went into the military, it was during that she activated her rain flames.

She had this weird moment when she wondered if the rain flames had helped the curse find her so often years ago.

Then Colonnello came under her care for training, and a whole lot of denile.

Her first and only was the blond.

Thankfully he didn’t recognize her.

It took two training months of hell to pound it into him that she didn’t date her students.

 

Then...

The curse happened.

She swore.


End file.
